Keborah
Keborah is a city founded on a group of river deltas located at the south tip of Farthrone. The city is primarily inhabited by noku, though humans and catfolk all form significant minorities. Culture Guilds The Keborah Partnership The Keborah Partnership is a guild of merchants and traders. The Partnership is responsible for negotiating trade agreements with foreign powers and agreeing on matters of taxation for imports and exports. Due to its importance to the appearance of the city the Partnership is also the guild that is least involved in the squabbles of the guilds in Keborah itself; damaging the Partnership can permanently damage the reputation of the city to foreign powers. The Keborah Stone Union The Union is responsible for the construction and maintenance of the walls, towers and lighthouse of Keborah. The Union also oversees construction of privately owned buildings. The Allied Fishers of Keborah The Allied Fishers of Keborah represent the fishers and shipwrights of Keborah. The Fishers are the most numerous of the guilds. The shipwrights of the Fishers build all private vessels, trade ships and warships for the Militia. The shipwrights frequently exacerbates the city's relationship with the fey of the Deepwilds; their demand for wood means that trees need to be felled regularly. This can occasionally cause frustration between the Union and the Militia or Partnership; as the fey express their frustration with caravan raids or patrol ambushes. History Foundation The noku of Keborah mark the founding of the city as the time when the Sea Wall was built. The additional security of the wall allowed for Keborah to expand. The Darkness Three separate guilds emerged as the ruling bodies of the city. The Keborah Partnership, the Keborah Ship and Stone Union and the Allied Fishers of Keborah. These three guilds waged a destructive civil war against each other and Keborah was almost destroyed as a result. An independent group quelled the conflict and led the guilds to reconciliation. The First Light As a show of unity the three guilds built a great lighthouse. The lighthouse was built by the Union, and directly benefited both the Fishers and the Partnership. To further cement this unification, the lighthouse became the symbol of the city flag. Keborah re-established relations with neighbouring settlements, engaging in beneficial trade and opening it's borders to the region. The three guilds grew complacent in their new wealth and there was a period of peace and prosperity. Keborah became known for its wealth and trade. The peace of the First Light was shattered when a fleet of pirates surrounded the city. The pirate raided and burned much of the city, including the lighthouse, which crumbled into the sea. After a night of chaos the city was destitute and destroyed. To avoid another such disaster the Keborah People's Militia was formed. The Militia formed both a full-time navy and a smaller army responsible primarily for guarding the streets of Keborah. The Second Light The city of Keborah recovered slowly, re-establishing trade with its neighbours and rebuilding the city. The new lighthouse was a symbol of a new age of Keborah; it's structure was more like a fortress. It was armed with significant weaponry. The Militia began escorting trade vessels to and from Keborah. Lucrative bounties were placed upon the heads of local pirate captains. Privateer vessels became a more common sight in the city. Geography The city of Keborah is centrally built upon a group of fertile river deltas on the southern tip of Farthrone. The skyline of Keborah is low and broad; the lighthouse can be seen from almost anywhere in the city. The city borders the Deepwilds Rainforest. Structure The People's Champion The People's Champion is the highest single position of power in the city of Keborah. The Champion is elected by the nobles of each guild. Traditionally the Champion is either a member of the Militia or an unguilded noble to attempt to avoid one guild having too much power, though sometimes members of guilds end up in power. The Four Guilds The Four Guilds act as the ruling body for the city. Members from the guilds attend a joint council with the Champion to vote on laws, tax rates and external politics. The Keborah Council is a secretive group and the running of the city is firmly kept in the hands of the elite. The Guildless Rich Travellers from foreign parts, business keepers and some privateers settle within Keborah. Despite not being aligned with a guild, their personal power allows them a place in some lesser councils. They sometimes are elected as People's Champion. The Associates Those who own their own property, or ship or workshop are Guild Associates. They have the protection of the Guild they align with and are guranteed a portion of all work every season. They pay a seasonal membership fee for these rights. The Unguilded Innkeepers and other specialised labourers are traditionally 'unguilded'. Smiths were traditionally unguilded until the creation of the Militia; many smiths now directly serve the Militia in the Lighthouse smithy. Politics Domestic Foreign The Keborah Partnership is the most externally involved member of the guilds.The Keborah Partnership has a large diplomatic corps, with representatives as far as New Orjer. Institutions The Strongfire Lighthouse Strongfire, the Lighthouse of Keborah, beacon of south Farthrone is the single most important building in all of Keborah. Strongfire plays an integral role in the culture and society of Keborah, acting as the marker by which the citizens of the city measure the passage of time. It stands as a symbol of prosperity, strength and safety. There are countless songs, poems and stories about the lighthose and the fire it holds. Category:Farthrone Category:Noku Category:Location